


antipelargy.

by duelbraids



Series: blessedentia archives [9]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, the only acceptble answer is lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reciprocal kindness.<br/>( girls like girls )</p>
            </blockquote>





	antipelargy.

There was something wonderful, Melia thinks, about little houses; how they were always warm, how surprisingly spacious they seemed to be, how everything seemed to scream “home” and not “prison” when she looked at it. Perhaps she was just jealous, of the lifestyle her friends got to live all the time, one that was quiet and calm and warm. Perhaps it would be less appealing the longer she lived here, with Fiora and Dunban cramped in with her, oh much space she took up.

Melia realized, she might be living here a long time.

Of course, she only believed that because of the _damage_ caused to Alcamoth, repairs could take years, maybe even a decade. A long enough time for relocation in the colonies necessary, Melia knew that ( she’d been told that, she’d said it herself, even. ) Years from now, she realized her nights would look nothing like this, there would be no warmth, no jokes told on the couch as they waited for supper to be finished, no shared spaces between two people, no friends to stand around when she felt loneliness, as she so keenly did sometimes, Melia would be an Empress, who does not need others, hadn’t her forefathers tried to teach her that?

For now, though, and perhaps never again, she could enjoy whatever _this_ was; Fiora’s legs sprawled out over her own, the blonde’s head cradled against Melia’s shoulder, both all covered in the blankets. It is not frightening that Fiora is this close – sharing a bed had become common, and the nights were slowly getting colder, she had gotten used to Fiora’s search for warmth, though tonight she had ventured closer than ever.

It took her a moment, to realize that her arms were linked around Fiora’s body, hands coming up to play with the frays of her hair; it’d grown longer, she’d noticed that too. Melia found these things easy to notice, in the low light of their bedroom; she doesn’t even mean to, but she found herself admiring the freckles up the sides of Fiora’s back.

Melia realized, she wasn’t all too bothered by that either.

She can feel Fiora’s eyelashes flutter against her skin, as she woke up, and Melia smiled something gentle, even if Fiora could barely see her or perhaps see nothing at all. “Are you feeling well, Fiora?”

Fiora does not move her head, instead keeping pressed close to Melia, and she whispers back, “I think so.” and she curls a bit tighter around Melia, letting herself be held like a child – held like a lover.


End file.
